The present invention relates to an atomizer nozzle for a sanitary water outlet, for the purpose of atomizing water which is subjected to pressure, which atomizer nozzle has a swirl chamber into which opens out at least one feed channel, which is oriented transversely to the longitudinal axis of the nozzle and runs tangentially into the swirl chamber, wherein at least one inlet channel is arranged upstream of each feed channel, as seen in the flow direction, and wherein the swirl chamber tapers, in the outflow direction, towards a nozzle channel, at the end region of which the water jet exits into the atmosphere.
The invention also concerns a sanitary outlet fitting having a water outlet which has at least one atomizer nozzle of the type mentioned in the introduction.
WO 2012/055051 A1 has already disclosed an apparatus which is intended for spraying a liquid subjected to pressure and can serve as a mouthpiece of a sanitary outlet fitting or as a shower head. The previously known apparatus has a central feed channel for the liquid, said channel running along the apparatus axis. A plurality of vortex chambers are provided at a distance around the apparatus axis and each have an inlet, for feeding the liquid into the respective vortex chamber, and an outlet nozzle, for the exit of a liquid jet from the vortex chamber. The vortex chambers are connected to the feed channel via inlet channels, which are arranged essentially transversely to the apparatus axis. Each of the outlet nozzles is arranged obliquely in relation to the longitudinal axis of the apparatus such that liquid jets exiting from the outlet nozzles come into contact with one another at a predetermined distance from the outlet nozzles. The previously known apparatus can advantageously be used wherever it is desired to have a good cleaning performance along with a low volume flow. The previously known apparatus, however, has a comparatively complex structure, which can make the apparatus difficult to produce. Furthermore, the pattern of the water jet exiting from the previously known apparatus is also worthy of improvement.
WO 2004/016358 A1 discloses an atomizer nozzle of the type mentioned in the introduction for a sanitary water outlet, for the purpose of atomizing water which is subjected to pressure. The atomizer nozzle has a circular swirl chamber into which opens out a feed channel, which is oriented transversely to the longitudinal axis of the nozzle and runs tangentially into the swirl chamber, wherein at least one inlet channel is arranged upstream of each feed channel, as seen in the flow direction, and wherein the swirl chamber tapers, in the outflow direction, towards a nozzle channel, at the end region of which the water jet exits into the atmosphere. The construction of this previously known atomizer nozzle, however, is likewise relatively complex, which can make the atomizer nozzle, for example, difficult to produce. Furthermore, the pattern of the exiting water jet is also worthy of improvement.